The present exemplary embodiment relates to the transport of small particles or other samples. The exemplary embodiment relates to selective two dimensional and three dimensional movement of particles or samples.
Particles can be manipulated by subjecting them to traveling electric fields. Such traveling fields are produced by applying appropriate voltages to microelectrode arrays of suitable design. Traveling electric fields are generated by applying voltages of suitable frequency and phases to the electrodes.
Although a wide array of particle transport systems are known, including those that use traveling electric fields, a need remains for strategies and systems that are particularly adapted for selectively transporting particles over certain paths, or in a certain manner; systems that can be readily implemented and used with currently available systems; and systems of relatively small size that can be used to selectively transport and/or mix multiple populations of particles.